Finally Found You
by hookedonreading
Summary: You never have to worry if I what I say is true Girl I've been looking for you and when I saw you I knew That I finally found...Finally found you


_**Finally Found you**_

**Hey guys...so this is my first Pezberry fic so please be Nice with me. I hear this "Finally Found you" by Enrique Iglesias and thought it would be cool do something with that. To be clear the italic parts are flashbacks and the bold italic parts is the song. Hope your guys like it…let me know what you think.**

Have you ever just looked at someone and just knew that that person was THE ONE. The one that is yours to have; the one that's your soul mate; the one that you belonged to...Well that happened to me when I was five. Yeah, I know that it seems lame, but is truth.

_I met her in the park, some bullies were tormenting her. I couldn't just stand there and watch that scene, so I got up and walked to her. You could say that I was a Charming in a shining armor; I kicked those assholes ass and helped her up._

_"Thank you" - she said shyly_

_"My pleasure milady" - I said playing _

_"Can I know the name of my brave warrior?" - she played along_

_"Lopez. Santana Lopez, milady" - I said and made a reverence_

"_Rachel Berry. Is a pleasure to meet you brave warrior."_

Since that day we became closer and closer. We were inseparable, always sleeping in the other house, walking hand in hand, giving hugs and cheek kisses. Our parents thought it was cute, two BFFs showing affection ...if only they knew.

When we turned 13 we shared our first kiss...in that moment life was perfect...until two weeks later. Her parents have decided to move out barely giving us time to say goodbye.

_"I don't want to go Sanny." - she said almost crying_

_"I know, love." - I said and hugging her - "Is just like the moves okay. We gonna spend some time apart, but at the end of it all we will be together. I promise" - I said kissing her forehead_

_"What if you forget me?" - she said pouring a tear_

_"I will never forget you Rach" - I said wiping away the tear - "I love you. You my heart Rachel. And there's no way in hell I'll ever forget my heart or you." - I said convincingly_

_"But.."_

_"No 'buts'." - I said and took of my necklace - "Here" - I said putting the gold chain with a little wings pendant in her hand - "This...is the symbol of the promise I'm doing to you here and now. I will always find you."_

You see, I'm 20 years old now and I didn't forgot that promise or Rachel.

You know all that stuff about "walked in the scorching desert, in the biting cold, climbed the highest room of the tallest tower" that we see in some of those fairytales...well I'm pretty much doing it. I've been in five states already and nothing, but I won't give up. I'm on my away to NY now and I truly hope to find her there.

A week. It's been a week now and I didn't get any clue of her. I'm starting to give up of NY. But honestly I don't know where else to go. I've already been in all the obvious states that they could have gone. But I will not give up of finding her. I love her to much to let distance set us apart.

A day ago I found an old friend from high school, Brittany. She's living here with her boyfriend from high school, Sam. She's good, graduating in dance in NYU, I'm proud of her. Anyway, she invited to go to this club where Sam is DJ, and to be honest I really think a distraction would be welcome...so I on my way there.

You know those moments clichés that happens in the movies when you're talking to someone suddenly the theme music starts playing and you look to the side and a certain person calls your attention...we think this shit only happens in movies, but here I am...my theme song playing...and on the other side of the dance floor is the person I've been looking for all this time.

_**You know I'm gon' getcha whatever it takes to get there**_

It's ironic you know ... had to be that way ... I had to find it here ... the only day I did not look for her I found her.

_**No I won't drop you like everybody else does**_

I look in her direction again and our eyes meet ... holy shit ... she's more beautiful than she already was. Her hair is longer and wavy. God ... she looks like an angel in that tight mini dress ... I need her.

_**Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go  
If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people**_

I finished my drink, take a deep breath, get up and start to make my way through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

_**I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
together baby we go, we go**_

She is smiling. Our eyes connect again ... may be my imagination, but something in her eyes changed. Her smile grew even more and I know she knows who I am.

_**In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few**_

I'm just a few steps away from her. I cannot and do not want to take my eyes off her. She's with some friends, but I do not care. All I see is her.

_**Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you**_

My heart is racing. With a simple dodge eyes I see the necklace that much time ago gave her. Two steps.

_**Cause I finally found**_

I pull the waist and ground our bodies together. My breathing this heavy ... I waited for this moment for so long that it seems almost surreal. I kiss her with all my heart. She is mine and I am hers. She kisses me back with the same passion. The years apart have done nothing but increase the love that we shared as teenagers. Reluctant us we parted.

"You found me." – she says smiling at me

"I will always find you."- I promise again

_**I finally found you...**_

**THE END**


End file.
